Yours Truly
by specs-88
Summary: This story is a series of letters, and diary entries, finally climaxing at an interesting bit of writing. In short: Ollie leaves Hogwarts and Katie writes to and about him.


"Yours Truly..."  
  
By: Alyssa Devlin  
  
Description: This story is a series of letters, and diary entries, finally climaxing at an interesting bit of writing. In short: Ollie leaves Hogwarts and Katie writes to and about him.  
  
Author's Note: I know! It's been nearly a year since I've updated anything! I'll try to do more soon I promise! I love you all so please review review review!  
  
Author's Note actually about the story: I don't own Katie Bell or Ollikins. But if I did own Ollikins... *evil grin* Pay very close attention to the shift in salutations, in the closings and the interaction with "Marley" and "Dagda". Also pay attention to the "P.S."'s, they're very important. Enjoy!  
  
Part One: Correspondence...  
  
Sunday, June 30th, 1993  
  
Dear Ollie,  
  
Well, it's been barely a week since you graduated and I'm writing you already! What a leech I am. Well, I had a grand time with you at the Graduation Ball. Thanks again for inviting me and putting up with me all night. I'm impressed. ;)  
  
Quidditch will be an absolute bore without you next year, especially without your peppy speeches that I pretended to fall asleep to just to taunt you. But I paid attention...I did!  
  
So, tell me what you're up to now, Mr. Adult Wizard? I expect you've already been auditioned for an international team and are on your way to somewhere exotic to train for an undefeated season. Or perhaps you've skipped ahead and already bought a team to train for yourself. If you are doing that, don't forget to reserve a seat in the Top Box next to you for your best chaser! *nudge*   
  
Well, send Marley back with a letter right away. I want to hear all about how things are going where you are.  
  
Love,  
Katie  
  
P.S. How are things in the girl department?  
  
Tues. July 2nd, 1993  
  
Dear Bell,  
  
First off, you're welcome about the Ball. I figured I might as well ask someone who was a friend that I wouldn't have to worry about impressing. However, since you are impressed, I've failed miserably. ;)  
  
And I'm sure you'll make it through the season without my...RIVETING...Quidditch pep speeches. But I'm flattered you'll miss them.  
  
However, you're wrong both ways: I haven't joined a team OR bought one. In fact, I'm taking the summer off and staying in Scotland for holidays with my Mum and siblings. Who all say hi by the way. But I won't forget my best chaser when I DO own the Scotland team and whip their arses into shape.  
  
Here's Marley back, I really liked seeing her, but I also sent back Dagda, since I figured you missed talking with him in the Owlery with me, especially since this was our last year to do it.  
  
Write back soon, and don't forget to include the things you plan to do this summer, since you left no hint in your first letter.  
  
Always,  
Oliver  
  
P.S. Things are nonexistent in the girl department as of the moment. Why?  
  
Thursday, July 4th, 1993  
  
Dear Ollie,  
  
Hello there! And Happy Fourth of July! Now, I'm sure this means nothing to you, but my cousin just sent me an Express Owl from America saying July fourth is the National Independence Day there. They shoot off fireworks and have barbecues and eat crisps and hot dogs and all sorts of goodies. Promise me we'll go there someday, Ollie.  
  
Dagda has been quite a comfort; Marley seems to be getting close to him. She never hesitates to share her water with him before a journey. Blooming relationship among our pets?  
  
I'm quite shocked about your lack of immediate Quidditch stardom, but I suppose every sports legend needs some time off now and again.  
  
Anyway, this summer I plan to be a lazy lounge-about and do nothing but sleep and eat lots of ice cream and Popsicles and play a few games of Quidditch with the twins, Ange and Ali. Which sounds a lot more interesting than your holiday Oliver dear (by the way, say hello to your mum and little brothers for me, they're so cute!).  
  
You should come and visit.  
  
Hurry up and write back!  
  
Love,  
Katie  
  
P.S. Because I'm interested in the girl departmentalism of Oliver Wood. Or lack thereof.  
  
Sun. July 7th, 1993  
  
Dear Bell,  
  
Well, your summer sounds rather gluttonous Bell. I do hope that Quidditch will keep that stomach of yours in check. Don't want to ruin that pretty chaser figure now, eh?  
  
I suppose I might come down for a visit with my old team. Although Potter may be harder to reach with the muggles and all. Ah well, your little sister could always play seeker for us. J  
  
Or maybe the little brother...he's eight now, eh? Old enough to start wearing in...  
  
I'm sure your suspicion about Marley and Dagda may be true. Dagda is growing increasingly intrigued by Marley.  
  
I'll owl you the weekends I'm free to leave my mum with the little terrors (once again, they are NOT cute).  
  
And Happy 4th of July, belated, I suppose.  
  
And I promise we'll go there someday.  
  
Always, Oliver  
  
P.S. Why are you so interested?  
  
Mon. July 8th, 1993  
  
I'm free in two weeks. I can stay from Thurs. the 18th to Mon. the 22nd. I'd apparate around 11 AM.  
  
Sound good?  
  
Oliver  
  
Friday, July 12th, 1993  
  
Dear Ollie,  
  
Sorry for such the long wait for the letter. My dad is visiting from Hamburg and he almost never comes to London, let alone England for that matter, so I've been spending some time with him, which has been quite nice.  
  
The eighteenth sounds lovely. I've already prepared the guestroom for you, complete with the life-sized poster of Torrance Giles, the dishy Scotland Keeper, from my room. I know you love it.  
  
But first, some ground rules:  
  
Ahem! *clears throat importantly*  
  
Rule Number One: Megan will not be playing Quidditch with us. I've already invited Lee Jordan over to fill Seeker. No further arguments shall be made.  
  
Rule Number Two: Aidan will not be sacrificed to Quidditch to feed your sick pleasure and obsession. See Rule Number One.  
  
Rule Number Three: (My mum wanted me to enforce this one) Curfew is 1:00 AM sharp. Call if you're going to be late unless you want to die a painful death. By me. For getting me grounded. Again.  
  
Rule Number Four: (Yet another Mum-enforced rule) No purpling. Girls are pink. Boys are blue. Enough said.  
  
And...  
  
Rule Number Five: You must do something spontaneous for your gracious hostess at some point of the weekend...perhaps something to do with chocolate or spending a lot of money on an overly elaborate gift I'll use once and stash in the attic in under a year? Get creative.  
  
Marley is now responding very peculiarly to Dagda. Much ruffling of feathers and soft cooing.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. Pretty chaser figure, eh? ;) P.P.S. I'm interested because I'm a nosy git and you love me. Haven't you figured this out by now?  
  
Tues. July 16th, 1993  
  
Dear Nosy Git,  
  
Those rules may be a little hard to follow, especially how I interpreted them:  
  
Rule Number One: Megan will play Quidditch with us or whine us to death. You decide.  
  
Rule Number Two: What obsession?  
  
Rule Number Three: I didn't mean to the first time, and I was grounded just as long as you.  
  
Rule Number Four: Purpling, eh? *waggles eyebrows*  
  
And...  
  
Rule Number Five: Do spontaneous tickle tortures/noogies/wedgies count? I'd say that's very creative.  
  
Dagda is clearly taken with Marley. Often awakens with smile on face now. He can't wait to see Marley on the 18th.  
  
See you in a few days.  
  
Always, Oliver  
  
P.S. Still nothing on the girl department front. And you're right. You're a nosy git and I love you for it.  
  
Wednesday, July 17th, 1993  
  
Dear Ollie,  
  
You're a prat.  
  
See you tomorrow.  
  
Katie  
  
P.S. I knew it.  
  
Part Two: The Diary of Katie Bell  
  
Thursday, July 18, 1993  
  
Dear Diary, Ollie arrived this morning! He's looking positively dishy! Ange and Ali looked appreciative. ;) But for some reason they are convinced there's something going on with Ollie and I. I reassured them there's no such thing going on between us, but they're still holding onto it. Nosy gits. Wonder where they'd get an idea like Ollie and I?  
  
Love, Katie  
  
Sunday, July 21, 1993  
  
Dear Diary, It's Ollie's last night, unfortunately. But we've had a grand time playing Quidditch (with Megan whining endlessly) and talking and eating. We had an especially good time at the pool. J  
  
Tonight we're planning on having a nice dinner out for his last night. And he's followed all of the rules perfectly! However, Rule Number Five has yet to be complied with. Ah well, he still has tonight and tomorrow before he leaves. 'Night!  
  
2:19 AM: Well, this is too good to wait until morning to write! Ollie filled Rule Number Five to the limit! He knocked on my bedroom window at about 1:30, just hovering on his broom there, and told me to come for a ride! It was so much fun! We went out to this huge field and just watched the stars on a blanket he brought! They were so clear! I almost fell asleep. J I had the best time ever and can't wait to visit him at his house. Nighty-night! Love, Katie  
  
Part Three: Owl Love?  
  
Mon. July 22nd, 1993  
  
Dear Kate,  
  
Thanks for having me at your house this weekend. I had an absolute blast...and I followed all the Rules. Aren't you surprised?  
  
Dagda is just aching to see Marley again. He had a great time just taking a break from delivering letters to see her again for a while. Does Marley feel the same way?  
  
Tell everyone I say hello, and give Marley a kiss (peck?) from Dagda.  
  
Yours, Oliver  
  
P.S. Mum wants me to meet a friend's daughter. Finally a stirring in the girl department! You must be overjoyed.  
  
Wednesday, July 24th, 1993  
  
Dear Ollie,  
  
Thanks to YOU for such a grand visit! I had an absolute ball! And I'm very impressed that you followed all the rules, ESPECIALLY Number Five. It wasn't chocolate, but it was one of the best things I've ever done.  
  
And yes, Marley feels exactly the same way and would like to visit Dagda at his own home. Would Dagda like that?  
  
Kiss/Peck has been delivered and she sends one right back.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. Really? Well, I must meet this girl before I decide if she's right for you.  
  
Fri. July 26th, 1993  
  
Dear Kate,  
  
It's good to know you had a good time with me there. I had a really great time hanging out with my favorite chaser again.  
  
Dagda is growing quite impatient for seeing Marley again. Perhaps we should arrange a visit for next weekend? Are you and Marley free?  
  
Dagda sends a shower of kisses and a hug to Marley.  
  
Yours, Oliver  
  
P.S. The girl, Charlotte, is coming next weekend, conveniently. J  
  
Part Four: The Diary of Katie Bell  
  
Friday, July 26th, 1993  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, Ollie's mum has found him a girl. I'm going to meet her next weekend when she visits.  
  
I hope she's wretched. Love, Katie.  
  
Monday, July 29th, 1993  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This Oliver's-new-soon-to-be-girlfriend thing has been bugging me horribly lately. Ange and Ali say I'm jealous, and it's natural to feel if a guy you like is interested in someone else.  
  
But I don't like Oliver and I'm not jealous!  
  
Right?  
  
Thursday, August 1st, 1993 (I hope she's wretched.)  
  
Dear Diary, (I hope she's wretched.)  
  
Happy August! (I hope she's wretched.) I'm off to Oliver's tomorrow. (I hope she's wretched.) So wish me luck! (I hope she's wretched.)  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. I hope she's wretched.  
  
Sunday, August 4th, 1993  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
She was just wonderful, dammit.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
Part Five: Charlotte  
  
Tuesday, August 6th, 1993  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
I had a very nice visit with you and your family, and Charlotte. She seemed very nice, but do be careful around her. I don't want my Ollie getting hurt. She's very beautiful, and no doubt a heartbreaker, so watch yourself.  
  
Marley is just pining now. She can't wait for Dagda to deliver another letter, so hurry please.  
  
See you.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. Tell me what you thought of her, you were so secretive this weekend, even after she left.  
  
Fri. August 9th, 1993  
  
Dear Kate,  
  
Thanks a lot for hanging in there with me when Charlotte came, Katie. It really helped me. And don't you worry, I'll be careful. And yes, she is very beautiful.  
  
Dagda misses Marley and hopes this letter and his visit cheers her. However, Dagda has been sneaking a few looks at a snowy owl that sometimes swings by. But tell Marley not to worry, because it probably isn't serious.  
  
Yours, Ollie  
  
P.S. I thought she was lovely, but I'm not sure I want her that way. But I still haven't decided. She's coming again in two days with her parents.  
  
Monday, August 12, 1993  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
Well, how was the visit? I hope things are going well. Any wedding bells yet?  
  
Marley is all a-flutter. I keep telling her that things aren't serious with the snowy, but she won't listen. Tell Dagda to change his mind.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. Well, if you can't decide yet, maybe it isn't meant to be? Consider it and write back. P.P.S. Did you hear? England and Scotland made the playoffs!  
  
Thurs. August 15th, 1993  
  
Dear Kate,  
  
Well, the visit was wonderful. Her dad's a huge Quidditch fan. But no wedding bells yet.  
  
Dagda may be falling hard for the Snowy, which I've nicknamed Cherry. He still misses Marley, but he and Cherry are getting pretty close.  
  
Tell Marley that Dagda's sorry.  
  
Yours, Oliver  
  
P.S. I think I'm really starting to like Charlotte. I've decided to ask her to go on a date with me. P.P.S. Of course I heard. I was the first to know.  
  
Saturday, August 17th, 1993  
  
Dear Ollie,  
  
I'm glad the visit was nice. I hope things work out for you two.  
  
Marley is heartbroken but she understands...who can resist a snowy?  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. Good luck on your first date.  
  
Tues. August 20th, 1993  
  
Dear Kate,  
  
Well, I asked her and the date is the Friday after next. The only problem is, I've never really been out on a real date with a girl before...what should I do, Kates?  
  
I mean I've obviously caught her interest because she said yes, but I don't really know what to say or do...Help!  
  
Thanks again.  
  
Yours, Ollie  
  
P.S. You're all the good luck I need if you help me. P.P.S. I'm taking her to Johnny Dhu's in Currabawn. P.P.P.S. I'm glad Marley's okay.  
  
Thursday, August 22nd, 1993  
  
Dear Ollikins,  
  
I've thought it through and I've decided to help you. Aren't you lucky? First off, Johnny Dhu's is a relatively casual place; so wear your gray tweed slacks with that lovely black turtleneck that makes you look even taller and leaner than you already are.  
  
That done, when you see her, compliment her a lot, whether she looks nice or not. She'll love that. Also, if she excuses herself to the loo, don't worry if she doesn't reappear in ten minutes or so. And no, she's not trying to escape out the window. She's just reapplying her makeup.  
  
Also, make sure to pull out her chair for her. Good manners are a huge turn- on. Don't forget to foot the bill, and if all goes well and you're driving her home, don't forget that good night kiss. No tongues.  
  
That's about all your getting out of me, so good luck.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. If my advice is good luck, you have the Gods on your side. P.P.S. Marley says hello.  
  
Sun. August 25th, 1993  
  
Dear Kates,  
  
Thanks for all the great advice; I can't wait to use it.  
  
Yours, Ollie  
  
P.S. Don't call me Ollikins. P.P.S. Tell Marley Dagda says "Ditto".  
  
Wednesday, August 28th, 1993  
  
Dear Ollikins,  
  
Anytime.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. Next time you owl, I'll be at school so send it there.  
  
Sun. September 1st, 1993  
  
Dear Katie,  
  
Friday was the best. Thank you for everything and for being the bestest- estest friend I've ever had.  
  
Yours, Ollie  
  
P.S. Don't call me Ollikins. P.P.S. How're things at school? Who got captain?  
  
Monday. September 2nd, 1993  
  
Dear Ollikins,  
  
Newsflash! No Quidditch this year due to the Triwizard Tournament. Wild, eh? Angelina's decided to enter when the time rolls around, since there's no Quidditch. I wish I was old enough to play. That dishy Cedric Diggory has decided to enter too. ;)  
  
The other two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming on Halloween. The twins are really upset about the age limit on the tournament, which is seventeen. They're already devising a scheme to bamboozle the special judge Dumbledore said was to select the contestants.  
  
That's pretty much what's up here, aside from the fact that I have double potions with the Ravenclaw leech that followed me around all last year again. You?  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. Whatever happened with Charlotte?  
  
Part Six: The Diary of Katie Bell  
  
Sunday, September 1st, 1993  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Quidditch this year has been cancelled due to the Triwizard Tournament. The Triwizard at Hogwarts! Can you believe it? Also, I have potions with that creepy Ravenclaw that kept following me around all last year. Ick.  
  
I'm still waiting for Ollie's letter; I hope it comes soon. I want to know what happened on his date.  
  
Good night. Love, Katie  
  
Monday, September 2nd, 1993  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I got Ollie's letter late yesterday night thanking me for all of my help with Charlotte. Apparently he had a ball. I feel so...jealous. Okay, there I said it. I'm jealous of Charlotte. I'm jealous that she has Oliver and I don't. Not because I like Oliver or anything...*sigh* Well, I should probably sleep on this. Good night.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
****Part Seven: Love Too Hard  
  
Wed. September 4th, 1993  
  
Dear Kates,  
  
Wow! The Triwizard? Of course the year after I graduate they do something interesting. And no Quidditch? What are they thinking!? Hogwarts is going downhill...  
  
Anyway, I followed all of your advice to a T with Charlotte. I pulled out her chair and complimented her a lot (she looked radiant) and was patient when she went to the loo for about an hour. And I wore the slacks and turtleneck, like you asked. She complimented me too. And guess what, Kates? I even got a good night kiss! And don't worry, no tongues.  
  
You're the only person I have to thank. You're absolutely brilliant and I can't wait to visit you and buy you a huge ice cream in person to show you my gratitude. We'll do it next Hogsmeade weekend. J I'll even bring Charley along to thank you too!  
  
Yours, Oliver  
  
Saturday, September 6th, 1993  
  
Dear Ollie,  
  
I'm so glad for you and Charlotte. I'm glad my advice helped.  
  
I hope things continue to work out because you guys really seem to enjoy each other's company.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. Next Hogsmeade weekend is the 12th. P.P.S. Without Charlotte, please.  
  
Tues. September 9th, 1993  
  
Dear Kates,  
  
I'll see you in 3 days. Okay, without Charley. But why? Don't you like her?  
  
Yours, Ollie  
  
Part Eight: The Diary of Katie Bell  
  
Saturday, September 13th, 1993  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I saw Oliver yesterday and he looked just gorgeous, as usual. Fortunately he was Charlotte-less, but he annoyed me with silly stories about her and how gorgeous and perfect she is.  
  
When I displayed less than enthusiastic behavior, he pestered me with things like: "Why don't you like her?" "I thought you were happy for us. Aren't you?" and other ridiculous things like that which I refused to answer verbally, and I would enclose in his next owl.  
  
Boys.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. What's with the nickname "Charley", anyway? Barf.  
  
Part Nine: Facing Reality  
  
Sunday, September 14th, 1993  
  
Dear Ollie,  
  
Here are the answers to your questions:  
  
"Don't you like her?" Well, frankly Oliver Rupert Wood, I do not.  
  
"Why not?" I think she's a silly wisp of blonde hair that doesn't deserve you.  
  
"I thought you were happy for us. Aren't you?" I'm happy that you're happy, but I hate the two of you together.  
  
"Why?" Because the truth is, Oliver...  
  
I love you.  
  
Part Ten: The Diary of Katie Bell "...But I burn letters that I write to you to make you love me..."  
  
Sunday, September 14th, 1993  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I finally admitted it today.  
  
I love him.  
  
I love every bit of him. Every single Quidditch-obsessed molecule. Every dark brown hair on his head. Every pore, every inch, every minute with him.  
  
I wrote a letter to him telling him how I feel. But I didn't send it. In fact, I burnt it right up. I'll never tell him. Not as long as he's with "Charley", not as long as she's the one who gets to kiss him goodnight.  
  
I hate her. And him. I hate him for not loving me back.  
  
Part Eleven: Signing "Love," "...P.S. I love you..." Tues. September 16th, 1993  
  
Dear Katie,  
  
I had a very nice time with you on Saturday, but you seemed so closed. Not like this summer holiday. I thought we could tell each other anything. Can't we?  
  
I miss you, Kates. I haven't gotten your owl yet, answering all of my questions, but I'm not sure I want to hear the answers.  
  
I'm rethinking my relationship with Charley. Sure she's pretty, but we can't really talk about anything. She's not interested in Quidditch, and she can't debate with me like you can. I realized I need a friend before I need a girlfriend.  
  
I hope you owl me soon.  
  
Love, Oliver  
  
Thursday, September 18th, 1993  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
I had a nice time too. I'm sorry I was so crabby. I wish I could tell you what's bugging me, but I can't. Maybe someday, but not now.  
  
I miss you too, Ollie. And you're right, you don't want to hear the answers.  
  
If you don't think Charley's right for you, do something about it.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. Happy Birthday Oliver! I've enclosed your gift and the gifts from the twins and the girls.  
  
Sun. September 21st, 1993  
  
Dear Kates,  
  
Tell Marley that the snowy is out of the picture.  
  
Love, Oliver  
  
P.S. I broke up with Charley. I think there's someone else now. I'll give you some hints. She's brunette, wears a cute beret when it's cold out, and is the best chaser I've ever known. Don't tell me I have to tell you. P.P.S. Thank you for the picture. I love it.  
  
Monday, September 22nd, 1993  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
Marley is ecstatic.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S. Hmm, I think you will have to tell me... P.P.S. You're welcome.  
  
Wed. September 24th, 1993  
  
Dear Katie,  
  
It's you.  
  
Love always, Oliver  
  
Thursday, September 25th, 1993  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
I knew it.  
  
All my love, Katie  
  
Part Twelve: The Diary of Katie Bell  
  
Tuesday, September 16th, 1993  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He signed with "Love".  
  
Love, Katie  
  
Sunday, September 21st, 1993  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He did it again.  
  
Thursday, September 25th, 1993  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This looks like the start of a beautiful relationship...  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
